


Do Not Pass Go

by JavierDjarin



Series: Maxwell Lord One Shots [1]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierDjarin/pseuds/JavierDjarin
Summary: Date night plans changed and now you’re having a games night with Max and Alistair.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Series: Maxwell Lord One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 1000 follower celebration on Tumblr.  
> I’m so nervous about this one, since this is my first time writing for Maxwell Lord. I hope you enjoy it!! Thank you for the support and love!!!  
> Prompt 50: "I thought you loved me!" "Get over it, it's just Monopoly."

You put on a comfortable sundress and a sweater before running downstairs to meet your date. You lived in an upscale apartment in D.C., but you didn’t want to make him come all the way upstairs, only to turn around and leave. He’d been over to your place before, but you wanted to get going before the rain hit. 

After the fiasco that happened a few years ago, you were hesitant about going out on a date with this man. But, just like everyone else, he’d hit rock bottom and lost everything, except his son. You’d met him in the most cliché place, a coffee shop. You both were in line, waiting for your order when he accidentally bumped into you.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

You smiled at him. “It’s fine. They have us packed in here.”

You heard the barista call your name and you grabbed your coffee. You hadn’t even realized who he was until the barista called his name next. You paused for a moment and glanced at him with wide eyes. “Like the Maxwell Lord?”

He sheepishly smiled at you. “I am.” He was pleasantly surprised you hadn’t turned and run in the other direction. You walked out with him, he held the door open, and you paused to continue your conversation. 

Shaking his hand, you gave him a reassuring smile. His life had been a mess the last two years with very public court cases for his crimes. But his lawyer was able to get him off with surrendering all of his assets and doing community service for the foreseeable future. He managed to start a non for profit organization that helped people who were heavily affected by his actions, which you found so endearing. Your company just happened to be one that was partnered with his, but you never met him, only dealing with his assistants. 

You had a hard time believing the man you saw on TV, confident and determined, was this humbled man standing in front of you. You introduced yourself properly and said, “You work closely with my company, Powerhouse Symmetry,” you grinned.

“I believe I have a meeting with their CEO this afternoon to discuss the new housing project,” he added.

You chuckled and nodded. “Well good luck, I hear the CEO is a ball buster, but don’t tell her I told you.”

He smiled, and you swooned a little. “I hope to see you when I stop by.”

“I’m sure you will.” 

“Maybe I can take you to dinner afterwards.”

“We’ll see.” You gave him a small wink and walked to your job, which was only a few blocks away.

Much to his surprise, when he walked into the CEO’s office that day, he saw you sitting there waiting for your meeting. You managed to keep it light, fun, but also professional. Once business was over and the committee members left, he had asked you to dinner. That was a year ago. Now, as you waited outside your apartment complex in your sundress and sweater, you smiled to yourself at how much your relationship with him had evolved. He was nothing like the Maxwell Lord of Black Gold Cooperative. He cared about exactly three things: His son, helping others, and you. 

He pulled up in his car, helping you in before climbing back in the driver’s seat. He held your hand in his, kissing your knuckles as the two of you drove away. “You look beautiful,” he said, glancing at you when you reached a stoplight.

You smiled. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Lord.”

He chuckled.

“What’s on the agenda for tonight?”

He sighed. “Plans changed,” he said, “My ex is leaving out of town with her new boyfriend for God knows how long. So, Alistair…”

You frowned. “Oh my gosh!” you exclaimed, “are you sure you want me to go with you to go get him? I can just meet you somewhere.”

He nodded. “Alistair loves you, and my ex deserves to see how happy you make us,” he said, his thumb running over your knuckles.

You smiled and squeezed his hand. He pulled up to the front of her house, and you both climbed out. Alistair came out, by-passing his father and running straight for your arms. “You’re here!” he exclaimed. You hugged him and glanced over to Max with a grin. 

His ex-wife walked out with a man behind her, she glared at you with her arms crossed. “This your newest one?” she asked.

Maxwell straightened, glaring at her, “She’s the same one since last year, Claire.”

“Well, he’s broke,” she spat, “if you’re looking for money, find someone else and leave my son out of it.”

You stood up and crossed your arms. “I have plenty of my own money.”

“Explains why he’s with you, then.”

You and Maxwell both tensed. You didn’t owe her an explanation of your relationship. She really was a vile woman, that held nothing but contempt for her ex. And poor Alistair was caught in the middle. “We aren’t doing this in front of Alistair,” Maxwell warned.

She huffed. “I don’t know when we will be back,” she continued.

“We can take care of him,” you piped up, “right, Alistair?”

He grinned up at you. “Can we go out for pizza tonight?”

Max smiled at his son. “Of course,” he said, “anywhere you’d like!”

His ex rolled her eyes and walked back inside. Thunder rumbled across the sky as dark clouds started moving in. Alistair hopped into the back seat. You hurried into the front, waiting for Max to start the car and drive you towards your family date. Rain started pouring from the sky as you pulled into the parking lot of a small family pizza restaurant. He said he’d go inside and pick up the pizza and take you back to his place for dinner and games.

You always loved spending time with Maxwell and his son. Alistair brought out another side of him that you couldn’t get enough of. So, when you walked into his house with the father and son, you beamed at them as he picked out his favorite board game to play: _Monopoly_. You smirked at him and rolled your eyes. “Of course this is your favorite game,” you chuckled.

“I happen to be very good at this game,” he chided.

“I bet I’m better.”

He raised his eyebrow at you. “This might be a big test for our relationship.”

“Daddy doesn’t lose at Monopoly,” Alistair said, crossing his arms, “except one time I beat him. We didn’t play for a month.”

You laughed. “Bring it on, Lord boys.”

“Alistair, I think we need to school her in who runs this game.”

He smiled and instantly grabbed the dog playing piece. You picked the top hat, and of course, Maxwell picked the sack of money.

Right off the bat, you bought six properties. Before you knew it, you owned all Pink, Orange, and Green properties and had houses on each. “Are you going to turn them into hotels any time soon?” Maxwell asked, glaring at you.

You grinned. “I wasn’t planning on it,” you replied, rolling the dice. “Oh, yay! Free Parking!” You landed on the spot and collected the money in the middle of the board. “I don’t want you to break your bank if you land on my hotels.”

“I can’t make money on my properties without houses,” he replied.

“I guess you could say I’m monopolizing the housing market.” You and Alistair broke out into a fit of giggles and Maxwell rolled his eyes at both of you.

He gazed at you with sad eyes. **“I thought you loved me.”**

You gave him a pitying stare while resting your hand on his cheek. “Maxwell, I do love you. So, **get over it, it’s just Monopoly.”**

He couldn’t help but smile at you as Alistair giggled. He leaned across the board and kissed you softly. “I guess I get some of the perks of being with the most powerful woman in the house,” he mumbled against your lips.

“Blehhh,” Alistair gagged, “Do you have to do this in front of me?”

Maxwell ruffled his hair and grabbed another piece of pizza. “Yes,” he said, “so you know how to properly treat a woman.”

Alistair gagged again. “Can we play another game now, since Daddy lost?”

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. For the first time ever, he was happy with losing at his favorite game. He leaned across and kissed you again. You walked back into the kitchen to fix yourself another drink, when you heard Maxwell ask Alistair what other game he wanted to play. “Uno!”

You chuckled to yourself. It looked like your relationship was bound to be tested multiple times tonight. 


End file.
